Honor Hold
Honor Hold is the primary Alliance town on Hellfire Peninsula. A refuge of human, elven, draenei and dwarven explorers, Honor Hold is the first major town explorers will encounter while traversing Outland. The town holds a flight path, inn and a variety of profession trainers and vendors. Vestiges of the Sons of Lothar, veterans of the Alliance that first came into Draenor, have steadfastly held on to this Hellfire outpost. They are now joined by the armies from Stormwind and Ironforge. Reputation Honor Hold reputation is gained through various means in Hellfire Peninsula. Mobs and bosses in Hellfire Citadel in addition to quests in town reward Honor Hold reputation. As of March 2007, in Hellfire Peninsula, the following mobs give reputation if you are neutral. These mobs will not give reputation once you are friendly with Honor Hold. *Shattered Hand Acolyte *Shattered Hand Berserker *Shattered Hand Captain *Shattered Hand Grunt *Shattered Hand Guard *Shattered Hand Mage *Shattered Hand Warlock *Bleeding Hollow Necrolyte Until Honored To make the best use of available resources, it is recommended that you grind reputation with Honor Hold through Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace. If Revered or Exalted is your goal it is recommended that you save your quests in Hellfire Peninsula until the later parts of Honored or Revered. PvP Halfway through Honored and Beyond Players that enjoy PvP can grind reputation with Honor Hold through the repeatable quest . This method can be tedious as it only rewards ten reputation and ends halfway through Honored. : is now a daily quest.}} This quest also rewards the player with 3x that can be used to buy PvP gear from the quartermasters in Honor Hold and near Telredor in Zangarmarsh. Marks earned during PvP may be spent on ' 's. These flags will increase your reputation gain by 25%, increasing the value of a Shattered Hall run to ~2000 reputation. Until Exalted This long span of reputation is the best time to do any quests available for Honor Hold. After all quest rep has been exhausted gaining reputation through Revered and Exalted requires access to Shattered Halls, which requires level 68 and a key quest. After receiving the Heroic key for attaining Revered, the grind to Exalted can also be helped by Heroic runs at any of the Hellfire Citadel instances. Due to the lack of representatives in other areas, there is a large gap during which you may not attain any Honor Hold reputation from questing and killing mobs in Outland once you depart Hellfire Peninsula. Until you are able to gain reputation within Shattered Halls, you may wish to focus on grinding reputation with other factions as you level. Rewards Faction items sold by Logistics Officer Ulrike: Locations and NPCs Honor Hold Inn The Honor Hold Inn features a mailbox outside; there are a variety of vendors and professions trainers, including: * Sid Limbardi, Innkeeper ** Recipe: Ravager Dog (300, restores 4320 health over 30 seconds, buffs +40 attack and +20 spirit) * Gaston, Chef (Cooking Trainer) ** Master Cookbook (teaches Master Cooking) (requires Cooking 300, skill up to 375) * Tatiana, Grand Master Jewelcrafter ** Designs: Bold Blood Garnet (305, red socket, +6 str); Bright Blood Garnet (305, red, +12 attack); Brilliant Golden Draenite (300, yellow, +6 int); Inscribed Flame Spessarite (300, yellow or red, +3 crit/+3 str); Glinting Flame Spessarite (315, yellow or red, +3 hit rating/+3 agi);'' Glowing Shadow Draenite'' (300, red or blue, +4 spell dmg/+4 sta); Jagged Deep Peridot (305, yellow or blue, +3 crit/+4 sta); Radiant Deep Peridot (300, yellow or blue, +3 spell crit/+4 spell penetration); Rigid Gold Draenite (325, yellow, +6 hit rating); Solid Azure Moonstone (300, blue, +9 sta); Sovereign Shadow Draenite (325, red or blue, +3 str/+4 sta); Sparkling Azure Moonstone (305, blue, +6 spi); Teardrop Blood Garnet (300, red, +13 healing); Smooth Golden Draenite (325, yellow, +6 crit) * Jelena Nightsky, Skinning Trainer ** Master Skinning (requires Skinning 275, skill up to 375) * Brumman, Grand Master Leatherworker (outside of inn, to the left as you face it) ** Master Leatherworking (requires Leatherworking 275, skill up to 375) * Hama, Grand Master Tailor (second floor) ** Master Tailor (tailoring skill to 375) ** Patterns: Frostweave Tunic (255); Runecloth Tunic (260); Frostweave Gloves (265); Ghostweave Belt (265); Ghostweave Gloves (270); Brightcloth Cloak (275); Ghostweave Vest (275); Wizardweave Leggings (275); Felcloth Boots (285); Ghostweave Pants (290); Bolt of Netherweave (300); Felcloth Shoulders (300); Netherweave Net (300); Wizardweave Robe (300); Wizardweave Turban (300); Netherweave Belt (310); Netherweave Bracers (310); Netherweave Bag (315); Netherweave Gloves (320); Netherweave Pants (325); Netherweave Boots (335) * Honor Guard Greyn (NPC, on top floor; purpose unknown) Alchemist Tower * Magus Zabraxis, Reagent Vendor * Alchemist Gribble, Grand Master Alchemist * Rorelien, Herbalism Trainer * Johan Barnes, Grand Master Enchanter (middle floor) * Caretaker Dilandrus (NPC outside, to south of tower) Honor Hold Keep * Force Commander Danath Trollbane (quest-giver) * Gunny (quest-giver) * Warp-Scryer Kryv (quest-giver) * Lieutenant Chadwick (quest-giver) * Watch Commander Leonis (NPC, unknown; on upper outdoor walkway) Machine Shop * Humphry, Grand Master Blacksmith (also quest-giver) ** Master Blacksmith (requires Blacksmithing 275, skill up to 375) ** Plans: Arcanite Skeleton Key (275); Enchanted Thorium Blades (300); Fel Iron Rod (300); Fel Sharpening Stone (300); Fel Weightstone (300); Fel Iron Chain Coif (305); Fel Iron Plate Belt (305); Fel Iron Plate Gloves (305); Fel Iron Chain Gloves (310); Fel Iron Hatchet (310); Fel Iron Chain Bracers (315); Fel Iron Hammer (315); Fel Iron Plate Boots (315); Fel Iron Plate Pants (315); Fel Iron Chain Tunic (320); Fel Iron Greatsword (320); Fel Iron Breastplate (325); Lesser Rune of Warding (325, +200 damage resist to chest); Felsteel Whisper Knives (350) * Hurnak Grimmord, Mining Trainer ** Master Miner (requires Mining 275, skill up to 375) ** Teaches Smelt Fel Iron (305); Smelt Adamantite (325); Smelt Eternium (350); Smelt Felsteel (350); Smelt Hardened Adamantite (375); Smelt Khorium (375) Courtyard * Prospector Murantus, Explorers' League (NPC, purpose unknown; near the main entrance) * Logistics Officer Ulrike (reputation-based goods vendor; near equipment piles) * Warrant Officer Tracy Proudwell (quest giver and PvP goods vendor; near the center stone) * Fei-Fei, Tracy's Faithful Hound (NPC) Stables * Marshal Isildor (NPC, unknown; marches in front of infantry) * Master Sergeant Lorin Thalmerok, Stable Master * Flightmaster Krill Bitterhue, Gryphon Master Honor Hold Mines Below Honor Hold (to the west, immediately below the town) is the Honor Hold Mine. Outside the mine is: * Foreman Biggums (NPC, mine foreman; quest-giver for quests inside mines) Flight Paths Honor Hold's gryphon flight paths connect to: * The Stair of Destiny (flight point immediately inside Outland; quest item at this FP brings traveler to Honor Hold for the first time) * Temple of Telhamat, Hellfire Peninsula (Alliance outpost in western Hellfire Peninsula) * Allerian Stronghold, Terokkar Forest (Alliance town) * Telredor, Zangarmarsh (Alliance town). Note that the flight path from Shattrath City to Honor Hold does not connect directly; Alliance travelers must gain the flight path at the Allerian Stronghold in order to fly between Shattrath and Honor Hold. An alternate route is to use the flight paths from the Temple of Telhamat and Telredor to connect with Shattrath City. These alternate flight paths are through easier territory than the one at Allerian Stronghold and follow the natural zone progression. : Quests Hellfire Peninsula * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) * (+10 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+75 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+10 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) * (+25 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+0 reputation) *** (+1000 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+350 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) * (+500 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+550 reputation) * (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+500 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Total reputation from quests: 12870 External Links Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Subzones Category:Alliance Towns Category:Human territories